


twinkle toes

by acesblindeyes



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, this is pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesblindeyes/pseuds/acesblindeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you tease Dan about his dorky dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	twinkle toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldyoungheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldyoungheart/gifts).



> thanks to coldyoungheart for all your comments!! this one's for you!!!

Dan never shied away from using overused terms of endearment. He’d whip out a couple of “babes”, “sweethearts”, “loves”, maybe even an “Angel?” every once in awhile. And while you were completely okay with them, you never really had pet name for him, probably because “Dan” was fairly easy to say.

You had been watching the show from the side stage, smiling in adoration as your idiot boyfriend threw his hands around and stomped his feet in something you affectionately called “dorky dan-cing”. He’d caught your eye mid-stomp for a second and gave you the biggest grin, complete with dimples and crinkly eyes. Unable to resist, you grinned back and blew him a kiss which earned you another beam from him.

Later, when he says his usual goodbyes - “We’re Bastille and we hope you’ve had a fuckin’ great time!”- and rushes towards you, grinning as you give him a high-five.

“Nice job, Twinkle Toes.” His mouth drops open in fake-shock. It takes him a second before he retorts back,“Weeeellll, ex _ cuse _ me! I didn’t realize that when I came back, I would be  _ insulted _ like this!” To Kyle, who’s standing near and has been watching your exchange with amusement, he says as he points to you, “My own girlfriend, can you believe this?”

Kyle grins, “Mate, I’ll have to agree with her. You pull out some pretty wild dance moves.” He shrugs, not betraying any emotion as you nod. He only starts laughing as you walk over to him and high five him, all the while Dan shaking his head amusedly.

 

Later, when you’re all backstage and chilling, you stand up from your place next to your tried boyfriend to get some water. You feel a tug on your arm.

“Can you get me a beer?”

“Sure thing, Twink.”

You ignore Dan’s disbelieving look as you congratulate yourself silently, grinning at Kyle’s chuckle.

“Twink?” Will snorts. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“It’s short for Twinkle Toes.” You tell him, beaming at his nod of approval.

You hear a dejected “Mate!” from Dan as Will grins, telling him that “it fits.”

After getting your cup of water and your now-sulking boyfriend's beer, you return back to your seat and hand his drink to him.

“Thanks  _ babe _ .”

“No problemo, Twinkie.”

Dan’s groan was probably heard for miles.

 

When you get back to your shared flat, Dan plops face-down onto the couch, stretching his arms and legs that reach far beyond the end of the couch. He turns to his side and pats the space next to him

As you snuggle close to him, you can’t help but whisper, “You tired, Twinkle Toes?”

“I hate you,” he mumbles, nuzzling his face into your neck.

“Sure you do,” you grin, running your hands through his hair. He brings his head back up, touching his nose softly to yours before pressing his chapped lips to yours. It’s a soft kiss, not much more than a peck, but you are content with each other’s company and you don’t need more than that.

 

Next time you’re at a gig, you’re watching him in amusment and occasionally mouth his new nickname at him.

He catches you off guard by saying, “My girlfriend’s started calling me ‘Twinkle Toes’ because of my horrible dancing-” he turns to you, winking- “But she’s not much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!!


End file.
